Citate
“Mundus vult decipi, ergo decipiatur” – Petronius (Lumea vrea să fie păcălită, deci hai s-o păcălim) “The trouble with the world is that the stupid are cocksure and the intelligent are full of doubt”- Bertrand Russell (Problema omenirii constă în faptul ca proştii sunt încrezători şi cei inteligenţi sunt încărcaţi de îndoieli) "Daca problema poate fi rezolvata nu trebuie sa-ti faci griji. Daca problema nu poate fi rezolvata nu are sens sa-ti faci griji." © Dalai Lama "Cel mai mare neajuns al nostru este ca renuntam prea repede. Cel mai corect drum spre succes este sa mai incerci o data." © Thomas Edison "Secolul XXI va fi ori un secol religios ori nu va fi deloc…" (André Malraux) Tu ne cede malis sed contra audentior ito (Vergilius, Eneida). Lat. „Nu ceda în faţa răului, ci şi mai tare înverşunează-te împotriva lui.”  Este mult mai uşor să te lupţi pentru nişte principii decât să trăieşti după ele. (Alfred Adler)  Sunt trei căi să te ruinezi: femeile, jocurile de noroc şi specialiştii. Cu femeile e cel mai plăcut, cu jocurile de noroc e cel mai rapid, iar cu specialiştii e cel mai sigur. (Georges Pompidou)  Omul este singura creatură care refuză să fie ceea ce este. (Albert Camus)  Oamenii raţionali încearcă să se adapteze lumii inconjurătoare. Oamenii iraţionali încearcă să adapteze lumea la ei înşişi. Este clar, deci, că schimbarea lumii nu poate veni decât de la oamenii irationali. (George Bernard Shaw)  Diferenţa dintre ficţiune şi realitate? Ficţiunea are sens. (Tom Clancy)  Lumea este împărţită în oameni care fac lucruri măreţe şi oameni care îşi atribuie meritele. Încearcă să faci parte din prima categorie - concurenţa este infinit mai redusă. (Dwight Morrow)  Primul om care a preferat să înjure decât să dea cu piatra poate fi considerat inventatorul civilizaţiei.. (Sigmund Freud)  Timiditatea - un defect al oamenilor mari, tupeul - defectul oamenilor mici. (Maurice Coyaud)  Este de o mie de ori mai bine să fii optimist şi să te înşeli, decât să fii pesimist şi să ai dreptate. (Jack Penn)  Numai după invidia altora îţi dai seama de propria ta valoare. (Tudor Muşatescu)  Nu judecaţi oamenii după cei cu care se adună. Nu uitaţi că Iuda avea amici ireproşabili. (Ernest Hemingway)  Daca găseşti un drum fără obstacole, probabil că drumul acela nu duce nicăieri. (J.F. Kennedy)  Munca în echipă presupune în primul rând să-ţi pierzi jumătate din timp explicându-le celorlalţi de ce nu au dreptate. (George Wolinski)  Violenţa este ultimul refugiu al incompetenţei. (Isaac Asimov)  Oamenii sunt ca vinurile. Cu timpul, fie devin din ce în ce mai buni, fie se transformă în oţet. (Papa Ioan al XXIII-lea)  E loc sub soare pentru toată lumea. Mai ales că toată lumea vrea să stea la umbră. (Jules Renard)  Nimeni nu e de neînlocuit dar - uneori - e nevoie de mai multe persoane pentru a înlocui una singură. (ClaireMartin)  A face pe prostul la timpul potrivit este cea mai mare înţelepciune. (Cicero)  Când munceşti, joacă-te. Munca, dacă este o datorie, te ucide. (Max Jacob)  În politică, prostia nu e un handicap. (Napoleon)  Dacă aştepţi momentul potrivit, te întrec alţii care nu-l aşteaptă. (Woody Allen)  Sunt succese care te înjosesc şi înfrangeri care te înalţă. (Nicolae Iorga)  O idee începe prin a fi un paradox, continuă prin a fi o banalitate şi sfârşeşte prin a fi o prejudecată. (Grigore Moisil)  Lumea nu este o moştenire de la părinţi, ci un împrumut de la copii” (J.J. Audubon)  Dumnezeu răspunde mereu la rugăciuni, dar uneori răspunsul e: NU” (Anonim)  Prezentul e viitorul trecutului. (Arsenie Boca)  Faţă de comunism există în Europa şi în România un fel de bunăvoinţă, mai ales din partea lumii intelectuale. Deşi nazismul şi comunismul au acţionat la fel de destructiv, unul este incriminat cu mînie, altul este tolerat, pentru că mulţi intelectuali s-au jucat cu fanatismul comunist, dar după ce s-au trezit au zis că n-a fost decît un joc. Dar răul fusese făcut…! (Mario Vargas Llosa)  Singura modalitate de a scăpa de ispită este să-i cedezi. (Oscar Wilde)  Când eşti mort nu ştii că eşti mort. E greu doar pentru ceilalţi... La fel când eşti prost... (Oana Pelea) Din înţelepciunea populară  Există oameni atât de săraci, încât nu au nimic altceva în afară de bani!  Când degetul arată cerul, prostul se uită la deget.  „Toţi suntem în vizită în acest moment şi loc. Suntem doar în trecere. Am venit să observăm, să învăţăm, să creştem, să iubim şi să ne întoarcem acasă” - (Proverb australian) Muşatisme  De ce prostul e mărginit, când prostia e nemărginită?  Focul sacru nu se aprinde cu chibrituri.  Plictiseala lungeşte ziua şi scurtează viaţa. libertăţii.  Femeile nu înşeală... Compară! Legături externe * Brainy Quote * 15 citate ale unor oameni celebri ce iti pot SCHIMBA viata * Bruce Lee Quotes * Amazing Thinker